Tease
by Angelique-Life
Summary: Brandon hates Stella and Stella hates Brandon. After a day under the rain, tease, feelings, love, betrayals and jalousy are going to happen. All that, beacause a day under the rain... Used to be "Really Low Blows"
1. Prologue

High school. What a piece of crap my friend. Parents always tell their children that the first day will be okay because their poor child are always so stress. I'm not like that. I don't have stress problems, I don't have any problems at all. Well maybe I have one, how i'm going to take a shower if Bloom continue to spend her whole life in the bathroom, but it's not a big deal... OKAY it's a big deal but not such a big...Let's continue our conversation.

Today it's our first day. By 'our' I mean us, The Magic Mansion children. We're like six hundred child in this place. Babies, toddlers and regular children include and we're from everywhere in the world. From Asia to Africa passing by Europe, Australia and all the continents that you probably learn at school... well I hope so for you. Wait I'm remembering something, I completely forgot to present myself : Stella Williams. Sixteen. Junior Year. I'm blond, pretty, sexy, intelligent...the last one is bullshit I'm totally stupid but people don't need to know about this. I'm living here in Magic since I'm six. I have no parents, no family except the people here. They're my only family.

"I've finish !" _That_, is the signal. Bloom is finally out of the bathroom so, the next person who enters in the bathroom now is the last person who's going to take a bath or shower this morning. So yeah, it's basically a war. I leave my bed as fast as possible and ran for my life, in fact for the bathroom and saw on my way, my rivals. Musa, Layla, Caterina. Flora has already taken her shower so it's just the three of us. And the bathroom. We were staring at each other, waiting for one of us to do the first move. I was going to run again toward the door when someone just get in it, letting the four of us open-mouthed. Brandon Hills. My first and only enemy. He's all I hate, cruel, stupid, selfish, handsome, strong, cu-

Stop this Stell'. You have a fight to continue.

Brandon locked up the door of the bathroom and I hear the water flow.

"Hills, I swear that if you don't open the door right now, I'm gonna kick your gay ass wannabe !" I said right to the door with anger. Mr. McHater begin to laugh and answer.

"Oh my, I think I'm going to have a heart attack, Little Miss Sunshine here wants to kick my ass...Haha Williams, I'm so scared, Goldie Locks wants to hit me !" He really know how to upset me up with his awful voice, and horrible laugh.

"You know what ? I don't care ! But remember that my revenge will be terrible Hills !"

"Yeah, right ! See you later Williams, if you arrive at school by the time ! By the way, I love your haircut." I could hear his laugh all through the hallway but don't care about it. I enter in my room, and locked up the door before walk toward my wardrobe. I open it and search for clothes, founding a grey aztecs leggings, a white V-neck t-shirt and black sandals. Then, I put my hair in a messy bun. I love messy bun. I put some mascara, grab my black bag and get in Caterina's room, but she wasn't here and all the clothes on the floor told me that she left her room some minutes ago. So I decided to go to school alone. I walk in the front door of Magic, when someone called me.

"Stella ! Hey wait ! Girl are you deaf ?" It was Layla and Tina running after me, moving their arms in the air. I stopped and wait for them to get next to me. When they finally arrive, Layla gave me a hug and Tina kissed my check.

"Hey, sunshine, cool leggings !" Tina was looking at my leggings, with stars in her eyes. She was totally crazy about all the fashion things, like me, but more. Yeah, I know it's impossible but possible.

"Girls, let's hurry up before we get late on the first day. You could talk of Stell's leggings after school !" Layla smile at us, and opened the door of the school. People were running everywhere and don't watch where they put they walked. The sky was a blue and no clouds were visible. But something told me that it still going to be a long day...

* * *

Yay, lunch. The best thing ever in school, excluding friends of course. I walk happily with Tina next to me, blabbering about all the news and the cute clothes we can buy.

"So, Stell are you still angry about Brandon ?" Yeah, she knows everything about me and Brandon being mortal enemies, everyone knows. When they see me with Brandon and conversely they just watch us waiting for a possibly fight.

"Of course I'm still upset, he's thinking he's a kind of king or something just because he's popular and has all the women at his feet ! He's just a McHater and that's all !" Christina laughed after my statement, her beautiful black locks following her movement.

"I swear that you and Brandon is gonna be a couple at the end !" I looked at her with pure disgust and she laughed more until we get in the cafeteria and sit with the girls.

"Why are you laughing Tina ?" Asked Flora with a smile. She was eating a salad with chicken, cheese and tomatoes. Tina shook her head with amusement.

"Let me guess, Stell and Brandon again right ?" Bloom asked with joy. She has like a 'superpower' and always knew what the conversation is about. I nod.

"Yeah, Tina is in her dream and she thinks that Brandon and I are going to be a couple ! Crazy I know." I was expecting that the girls would laugh while not. They watched each other with an air who said "hope so".

"Girls, seriously ? You know what I'm going to get some salad." I walked toward the line and wait for a salad and a bottle of water. I was going to get back to my place when I felt something wet and sticky in my back. The cafeteria was calm and I felt everyone eyes on me and the person behind me. I put my hand on my back and felt something like orange juice. My eyes widened and I quickly turned for see Brandon with a brick juice in his hand. He looked at me and smile,

"Oops ?" He said laughing at me. I looked at him with anger, open my bottle and drop it on him. He shouted at me and was more than surprised.

"Oops ?" I said with a false sorry look. Brandon smirked at me, took a handful of boiled and threw it at me. I crouched at the last moment avoiding the boiled but someone else took it for me. I got up and looked at the dish of porridge place beside me, I'll let you guess the rest …

_2 hours later._

"Say what ?" Brandon and I shouted at the same time. , the principal of Gardenia High, look at us with amusement and a big smile.

"I said, that you will spend the next two months to clean all the cafeteria after class. _Together." _Brandon mouth was open, and no words could get out of it. I was shocked, it's and understatement for everyone, I was going to pass the next two months with my enemy. I had succeeded to get grounded on the first day, and it wasn't my fault at._ Griselda is going to be very angry,_ I thought with bitterness. Brandon next to me, was as worried as me. Codatorta will yell at him for hours. _All this because of Blondie and her stupidness, _he thought.

"Well you can go home now. Have a good day kids." Morgana smiled at us gently and returned to her stuff. Brandon and I left her office and as soon as the door was closed we began to yell at each other.

"Are you happy now, idiot ? We're grounded just because of your jealousy and your stupidity !"

"Me ? Stella you forgot that it's _you _who started this battle !"

"Me ? Are you crazy ? YOU'RE the one who started all this crap, you're the one who make us serious trouble !"

"Yeah, right ! It's always my fault, you little miss goldie, hasn't paid a water bottle on my head, not at all !"

"It's because you threw all your orange juice on me ! You start it !" Brandon was going to answer when the thunder rumbled and a heavy rain began to fall.

"Super ! I don't have an umbrella, and I'm sure that your blonde little brain didn't think to take one too."

"Yeah, yeah right ! Just shut up and let's go home." We began to run under the rain, trying not to get too wet, which was impossible because all the water falling from the sky. Brandon was running in front of me, not returning once not that it bothers me, it's just an observation. We ran a good five minutes before seeing Magic in a turning point. We get under the porch of the house and began to breath deeply. Brandon suddenly began to laugh for no reason and I don't know why, but I joined him. After have calm down we looked at each other for no reason again. His white shirt was now transparent and clung to his abs with force. I have to admit it, he looks pretty good all wet.

What the hell are you thinking Stella ? Wake up ! It's Brandon !

I blinked, after remembering something suddenly. My t-shirt too, was white. I bowed my head, and saw my black bra perfectly. I blushed like I never blushed and look at Brandon whose face was as red as mine. He looked away and so do I.

"I think we should get in." He whispered. I nodded and look at him in the eyes. Our face started to get closer when a lightning rumbled. We jump away from each other and Brandon quickly entered in the house, without looking back. I let out a breath I did not know I hold and went into the house quietly.

_What just happened ?_

* * *

**Hey guys ! Yeah, I'm not dead and back after 6 months of nothing ! I know that I should give you some news but I just don't feel right for writing anything when this morning I suddenly have an idea of story and there's how _Really Low Blows_ is born. I already love this story and I don't know when I'm gonna update again, maybe the next week. I hope you like this story even if it's just the beginning and if you did, comment, like or follow :) Love Yaaa**

**~Angel.**


	2. Tease

Stella was in her room, a towel dropped around her hair and a warm bathrobe was protecting her from cold. She was sitting on her bed, thinking about the events of the day. Brandon was her enemy as long as she can remember but after what he did at lunch, she was more upset than ever. In fact, when she remember what happened under the rain, she just want to slap herself for not having resisted to the beautiful green eyes of Brandon.

_Stop thinking like this Williams, you're not seven anymore. Past is past._

She sighed quietly and lay down on her bed, her eyes in a vacuum and her spirit somewhere. She was going to sigh again when somebody slammed open the door of her room. She sat up in fear and then lay down again with a sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Hey girls, what are you doin' ?" She asked lazily. Tina and Musa jumped on her king size bed with joy and sat next to her with some goofy smile.

"Well you know Stell, annoying you like always !" Answered Layla with a smile. She sat on the bed in front of Stella, Flora and Bloom by her side. Flora looked at Stella with a warm look and smile kindly.

"And you, how are you sweetheart ? We haven't seen you since the lunch, what's happen with the principal ?"

"Oh yeah and with Brandon ? Because I'm _sure_ you destroyed his cute face in little piece of cuteness !" Asked Tina with irony. She was smiling with all her teeth and looked at Stella with an innocent face. Stella grumbled and hid her face with a pillow.

"Tina, you need to find a boyfriend, it's creepy..." Began Stella, " Oh and I have to spend all my afternoon to clean the cafeteria with Brandon aka the biggest asshole in the world for the next two months..." Tina and Musa were going to make fun of her when someone knock to the door. Stella got up and opened the door, to find Sky and Helia, Bloom and Flora's boyfriend.

"Hey Stella, is Bloom and Flora's here ? We have a double date." Flora and Bloom rose up directly by hearing their names and ran kiss their respective boyfriend.

"Huh please, take a room -not mine- or something, we don't need to see all your love representation !" Said Stella with disgust and a little laugh.

"Haha, see you later girls !" Said Helia, taking Flora by the hand. Bloom blew a kiss to her friends and happily follow Helia and Flora with Sky behind her. Stella closed the door and return on her bed, between Tina and Musa.

"Ladies, we're too lonely, it's almost scary..." She complained sadly. Tina nodded slowly and Musa smiled.

"Well, _you are _lonely, I have a boyfriend darlings, don't forget it."

"Yeah right, Mr. I-Hate-Everyone-Except-My-Girl ! Yayy Musa, jackpot !" Tina said with fax cheering and smile. Stella just laugh a little and Musa sneered.

"At least, I do have a boyfriend ! And I'm gonna meet him right now, bye Single ladies, love ya !" Stella began to sing 'Single Ladies' while Musa was going out the room, and she was soon joined by Tina. They jumped on the bed and began to sing the chorus without worrying about the world or their movement, even Tina almost falling out of bed … twice.

"Don't be mad once you see that he want it..."

"If you liked it then, you shoulda put a ring on it..."

"Oh oh oh" The two girls shouted and jumped at the sound of this new voice and Stella in a jump 0f fright, slipped and fell of the bed with a thud. Tina laughed with the newcomer, while Stella stood up painfully from the ground, the towel that was previously on her head disappeared.

"Damnit Hills, are you were obligated to do that, really ?" She ran her hand through her hair and shook them, knowledge that they resemble to those of a lion. Brandon chuckled and high-fived Tina.

"There would be no fun if I didn't do this to you ! Nice haircut by the way, as beautiful as this morning you know ! More wild and messy." Tina laughed again, and left the room, laughing out loud. Stella stood in front of Brandon and looked into his eyes.

"What do you want ?" Brandon looked into her eyes as well, and answered quietly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you were doing and you're doing good apparently." He said, smirked. Stella sneered.

"And since when do you care about what I feel ?" Brandon brought his face close to Stella's and whispered,

"Since I discovered that you were extremely sexy in wet white t-shirt..." Stella raised her eyebrows, shocked Brandon's revelation. But she pulled herself together quickly and smirked, comprising what game he was playing and it turns out she was very good at this game.

"Well, you were not bad yourself." She said biting her lips with a hangdog look. Brandon snickered and shooked his head.

"You're really impressive princess..." He said with a charming voice.

"Don't call me princess, frog..." She answered in the same tone. Couples of seconds later, Brandon laughed and walked away of Stella, walking to the door. Stella watched him, a haughty smile, wanting to appear on her face.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun together Williams." He said, opening the door.

"You have no idea, Hills." Answered Stella, confident. Brandon laughed a little again, before getting out of the room. Stella took a deep breath and sighed. She passed a hand on her front head, trying to understand what had just happened.

* * *

_Just like under the rain... _She thought. _All this will end badly, very badly..._

The next morning, everyone did his morning routine and all went to school in a relaxing atmosphere. Stella was particularly quiet and even if the girls had noticed it, they decided to talk to her later and enjoy the time they had with their boyfriends. Arrived at the school, they stood in large halls with their schedules.

"So, I have chemistry with... uh nobody !" Complains Stella.

"I'm with Musa and Brandon in history." Said Riven walking toward his class.

"By guys !" Said Musa, running after Riven with Brandon following them.

"See you later ! I've got a lot of country and history to learn ! Flora you're with me and Helia." Said happily Layla, chasing after Musa and the others.

"Well, I've got PE... oh god, why am I the only person to have PE at 8 a.m ?" Complains Tina. She began to swear in spanish, while Nabu was laughing next to her, with Bloom and Sky.

"We've got PE too, Tina, stop saying things we cannot understand." Said Bloom with joy. She took Tina by the hand, and the four of them left. I sighed quietly and walked toward my chemistry class.

_I'm gonna have a LOT of fun, destroying this laboratory..._

* * *

After have missed a lot of experience, a boring english class, a stupid spanish teacher and a good sleep in Stella finally walked toward the cafeteria. She was just tired and sleepy and she didn't want to face Brandon and his stupid and disconcerting game of tease. In fact, she just wanted to go home, take a hot shower and sleep happily in her comfortable bed. But hey, we're not in a dream but at school.

_Can't wait for the end of the day._

She was so deeply in her thought, that she didn't noticed that she was almost in the cafeteria. She pulled herself together and walked toward the girls who were sitting in the middle of the cafeteria. She sat loudly and put her bag on the table before put her head on it.

"I'm so tireeeeed girls ! I need a break for god's sake !"

"Stella, it's only the second day of the week, how can you be that tired." Flora said quietly. She was drinking an orange juice while Musa was texting on her Blackberry furiously, Bloom was looking at Sky every minute, Layla was somewhere probably with Nabu, eating each other faces and Tina seems like...spying ? Yeah that's it, she was spying on someone. Stella looked at her, and then she searched where Tina's look was looking, but she couldn't find something interesting.

"Tina, honey, what are you looking so hardly ?" Tina turned her look for two seconds before returning to spying.

"I'm looking at this cute guy in my PE class, he's so sexy, what's his name again ? Brady, Andrew..."

"Andy, Tina, Andy." Said Bloom not divert her gaze from Sky.

"Yeah right Andy, cute, handsome, sexy Andy." She whispered deeply and put her hands under her head like a lover girl.

"Whoa girl, you fall fast, I mean does he know that you even exist ?" Asked Musa quietly.

"Of course he does, I mean look at me, am I not fabulous ?" She said coquettishly while joking. The girls laughed to her mini-joke and returned to their activities.

"My, Stella definitely detains on you Tina." Said Flora with a big smile.

"Yeah, _right _but I definitely love spend time with so it's not a big deal, and I taught her spanish by the way so it's a good pairing." She smiled looking at Stella, who returned her smile. They all began to speak about their morning and every news that was on the school -even if it's the second day- when someone interrupt them.

"Hum, excuse me ladies, I'm searching, Christina ?" Said a boy, with messy black hair and brown eyes. Christina widened her eyes and blinked a lot before resuming her mind and smile charmingly.

"Well it's me, Andy right ? You can call me Tina." She made him a big smile and blinked again. Andy smiled at her and posed a book on the table.

"I found it after PE, so I open it and the guys over there told me that you were sitting here with your beautiful friends." He said, showing Riven and the others at a table not far. All the girls blushed, and Tina sent them a kill look while going back to Andy.

"Well, thank you Andy, that's so sweet."

"Everything for a cute girl, see you later girls." Tina sent a goodbye to him and waited for him to get out of the cafeteria before screaming with joy. The girls just laughed at her and waited for her to calm down.

"I can't believe that he actually knows my name..." When she saw the look Stella sent to her, she immediately lowered her voice, "I mean, I always knew that he knows my name it's just...oh dammit we don't care ! He talk to meeeeeee !" She made a joy dance on her sat with the biggest smile ever.

"God, this is so...uh I can't find the word for described this." Said Stella.

"Affectionate ?" Tried Flora.

"Yay ! Too affectionate for me, girl you're turning into a kind of Snow White in more frightening. It's creepy !"

"No Stell, it's called _love." _Tina answered in a lovebird voice.

"Please Tina, don't ever say that again, while you're looking like Tina ! I mean who are you and what you did to her ?" Asked Musa impressed.

"What are you talking about girls ? It's the lovely version of me !"

"Well I hate this version." Said Stella directly.

"It's just that you're not like a love girl Tina, you're more like a funny, crazy and cool girl usually." Said Flora gently, holding Tina by the hand.

"Yeah, but we also love the Love girl Tina you know, it's just Stella and Musa who are, you know...like they are !" Said Bloom with a smile. Musa and Stella were going to complain when Layla just get out of anywhere and sat at the table.

"Hey girls ! What did I miss ?"

"Tina is in love." Answered Flora.

"... Say what ?"

* * *

This afternoon, after every class, Brandon and Stella came together to the cafeteria with rags, mops, brooms and a feather duster. They just looked at each other, no one of them telling anything.

"...Okay, I'm going to begin with the windows, take care of the tables." Stella said, already with the feather duster in her hand. For once, Brandon didn't complained, took the rag and began to clean up every table. He, sometimes, looked at Stella while she was turned and Stella does the same thing for him. After ten minutes of cleaning, Brandon suddenly stopped and turned in Stella's direction.

"You know, you're not that bad to look. In fact you're pretty cute." He said, coquettishly. Stella was more shocked that she thought, but she quickly pulled herself together. She stopped cleaning and went in front of Brandon.

"Well you know I do my best, but yeah you're right, I'm beautiful." She whispered in his ear. The young man just sneered at Stella and look into her eyes.

"You're not bad yourself..." She added quietly. Brandon was going to get closer when Stella just walked away and return to her cleaning stuff with a smirked. Brandon watched her walked away and also returned to his stuff with a slight sneer.

_Things are going to be interesting..._

* * *

**Hey guys ! So there's the chapter two, and even if I'm not proud of some parts of it, I think it's quite good. Well tell me in reviews if you liked it or not :) And for the people who reviewed last time, thanks first of all, and I want to clear up something: Stella is seventeen in this story and we all know how she can be childish, so it's normal if in some parts of my chapters, Stella is really childish because it's a part of her nature. So that's all and good reading :)**

**~Angel**


	3. Jealousy

It's been a month now. A month that Brandon and I were doing a tease game. At the beginning of all this, I was wondering if all that was a good idea, but I actually like this myself so I stopped thinking about the consequence and keep playing with him. Nothing wrong could happen right ?

Nobody was aware about what was happening between Brandon and I, and we decided to keep this like it. We acted like we absolutely hate each other at school, but were like lovers at home. We even kissed once, but it was the first and last time. I really don't know what we are in fact. I don't know if we're enemies, enemies with benefits, friends, friends with benefits -What remember me that great movie, Friends With Benefits- or simply knowledge. We have one of this weird relationship, where feelings and life never interfere. And I liked that, well that's what I thought first but then I just wanted more than tease and game. I wanted feelings, friendship, emotions, and maybe love ? Well, if I knew what I was getting into, i'll just shut it.

_Because the story, is not pretty..._

* * *

Stella was on the living room of Magic, with Chloe on her knees. Chloe is a five years old girl with curly blond hair and deep brown eyes. She's the cutest child ever to Stella's eyes and the blond teen is absolutely in love with her. She has been abandoned by her parents when she was a baby and was found in the street by . Stella is like a big sister to her, and she has a very playful personality. Stella was reading a princess story to this cute little girl, with a smile on her face.

"So, the prince kissed the princess, they get married and lived happily forever. This is the end Chloe !" Stella said, closing the book. Chloe just laughed and looked at Stella.

"Just like you and Brandon !" She smirked a little but feigned an innocent face. Stella blushed four color of red before looking at Chloe.

"Goldie Locks, what the he- I mean, what are you _talking _about ?" She said, trying to not swear in front of the little girl.

"You and Brandon are going to get married and have a lot of babies, right ?" Fake tears began to appear and Stella just sighed deeply.

"Y- you are right sweetie, we- we're going to get m... married, yeah..." She said for comfort the little girl. This one just smile happily and clap her hands. Stella looked at her and laughed quietly.

_Me and Brandon ? Married ?..._

* * *

That same day, Stella decided to go to the mall for a shopping day. She had to go with the girls, but they all have something to do so she went alone. She had not seen Brandon since the breakfast and that annoyed her pretty much. She just sighed and keep walking in Gardenia's Street. Some guys hissed when she passed in front of them but it didn't bother her. In fact, she loves attention and she was happy that some peoples noted her.

She finally reaches the mall and get into it. The air conditioner breathed on her face and made disappear any trace the outside heat. She looked at the big mall and decided to go to Forever21, one of her favorite store. She entered in and tried a lot of clothes when she finally saw the dress of her dream. It was a sweet orange and yellow with high-low dress who was strapless. When she laid her eyes on that dress, her heart literally jumped and she was going to take the dress, when a hand just get out of anywhere and took the dress. Stella looked at the owner of the hand and saw a girl with long black hair, and glasses on her nose.

She didn't even have the time to complain, that the girl took the dress and went to the cash quickly. She gave the dress to the cashier and turned around to look at Stella. And against Stella's expectation, she just smirked and get out of the store with the dress she just stole from Stella.

After the mall story, Stella just decided to go home and to forget about this. She was more than upset when she get back, and entered in her room as fast as she can. Unfortunately for her, one and only one person noticed her and decided to go talk to her, and guess who it was ?

"Hey you, what's up ?" Brandon entered in her room, like it was normal and closed the door behind him before look at Stella.

"First of all my name is not 'you', second get out of my room... wait tell me what you want before get out." Stella who was sitting on her bed, just looked at Brandon confused. She saw him for the first time today and it warmed her heart _strangely._

"Well, can't someone give a visit to his friend ?"

"We're not friends."

"You're right." After this short conversation, Stella and Brandon just looked at each other for a while. After ten seconds, who seems be ten years to Stella, Brandon did something that she didn't expect at all. It was too fast for her to understand what happened but the last thing she can remember is Brandon's lips on her. The kiss was so warm and soft that she thought she was dreaming. But the dream finished in five seconds and Brandon get out of her room without a word or a look back.

* * *

"He kissed me ! Brandon _freaking _Hills a.k.a McHater kissed me !" Stella said, she said, pacing the room. Tina was sitting on the floor of his room, painting her long black nails to match with her hair. she tied her long curly hair in a ponytail and she nodded at the end of each sentence of Stella. Beside her, Musa had her headphones plugged in to her phone with one earphone connected to her right ear, in order to listen to the story of Stella. Bloom was sitting on Stella's bed, and was watching the blonde walk around the room pretending to listen attentively to her story while Flora who was beside Bloom, was staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, stop. We understand Stella, he kissed you and ? What's the big deal ?" Musa said, tired to hear Stella repeat the same thing. Stella suddenly stopped and looked at Musa.

"She's right honey, you're husband-to-be kissed you, and ? It's not as if you won't kiss again, I mean, never first without twice right ?" Tina said, blowing on her nails.

"Actually, Tina, it's _never twice without thrice,_ but we don't care. Stella sweetie, it's not that catastrophic if you kissed each other you know." Flora said, with her naturally sweet voice.

"Yeah, Stell... we all knew it would come one day or another anyway." After Bloom's declaration, all the girls nodded and looked at Stella who was oddly calm.

"Girls... are you insane ?! We are talking about Brandon ! Brandon who hates me since the first day we met, and who I hate with a passion !" She suddenly cried, while keeping her voice low. "Are you even on my side ?"

"Stella, of course we're on your side, but maybe you and Brandon can be friends now, I mean you know each other since too long !" Flora said, finally looking at Stella. The blonde sighed, knowing that her friends were _perhaps_ right. She sat obediently beside Tina and held her hand:

"Give me the pink nail polish."

* * *

The next day, at lunch, Stella was sat between Musa and Bloom. She was looking at the double door every five seconds, waiting for Brandon to get into the cafeteria. The girls were looking at her with humor and keep eating their lunch in silence when Stella finally saw Brandon get into the cafeteria. A wide smile appeared on her face but it quickly faded when she saw that Brandon was not alone. A girl with long black hair and glasses was hung on his arm. She wore a green crop top with a white stripe and pale yellow jeans. She seemed familiar to Stella but she could not remember where she had seen her. Suddenly Brandon's eyes captured hers, but she quickly looked away and concentrated on her almost empty plate.

She suddenly remembered where she saw that girl: at the mall. The dress thief. Why karma was so unfair with her ? Of all the girls in Gardenia it had to be the girl she now considered as an enemy that should appear on Brandon's arms.

"Stell, are you okay ? You're literally killing you're french fries and you know how much I love them." Tina said looking at Stella with her beautiful brown eyes. Stella looked at her plate, and let dropped her fork. her eyes moving back to the entrance of the cafeteria where Brandon was still standing with the mysterious girl with him. The girls walked simultaneously their eyes towards the entrance of the cafeteria and directly understood the situation. A little uncomfortable silence hovered over their table which was unusual for girls.

"Don't worry Stella, she's ugly. Look at her hair, I mean it looks like someone drop a bag of charcoal on it !" Musa suddenly said, with a sneer. Tina joined her and talked at her turn:

"Yeah, she's standing like a statue, like Brandon is her master and she's her little doggy. Please, she's clearly desperate !" Even Flora laughed after that, and Stella's face face lighted up watching her friends.

"Don't worry Stella, she's not even the half of you." Bloom said, rubbing her hand on Stella's back. Stella smiled gently and opened her mouth,

"Have you seen this top ? My, even a singer from 80's wouldn't wear this !"

* * *

Stella walked into the silent cafeteria. All the students were gone home and it was time to clean all the dirt they had left behind. Brandon not being there yet, she put the bucket full of water she was holding on a table near a window and lifted a rag dipped in it, before standing up on the table and clean the windows.

"Hey beautiful." Stella jumped in fright and in a sudden movement, slipped off the table and fell on ground, spilling the bucket of water on her in the process, wetting her white blouse. Brandon rushed to her side and knelt beside her, helping Stella to recover. The girl moaned and looked at her blouse become transparent. She groaned and put her hand on her head in pain.

"Why is it only happens WHEN I wear white things?" She looked up at Brandon, whose face showed a smirk and she covered her chest with embarrassment.

"Don't look, pervert … and give me your sweatshirt, I need it more than you..." Brandon raised his eyebrows and a new smirk appeared on his face.

"Only if you give me a kiss." Stella's face turned red and she looked at Brandon with fury,

"This is no time to joke silly, I'll die of pneumonia!" Brandon took off his sweatshirt and gave it to Stella, who quickly pulled it. The sweat was too big for her and her hands barely exceeded the sleeve and shoulders were too wide.

"You actually sexy in it... you can keep it." Brandon said, flirting.

"As if I want something from you !" Stella answered, not happy at all. She suddenly remembered the kiss and get more upset when she remembered Brandon and that girl at lunch.

"You still owe me a kiss, princess." Brandon said, bringing his face close to Stella. Their lips were about to meet when Stella pulled away quickly, and turned her face in another direction. Brandon frowned and looked confused the young blonde.

"I don't think your _girlfriend_ will be happy to learn that you have to kiss someone else." Stella said with anger.

"Girlfriend ? I don't have any girlfriend, what the hell are you talking about ?" He answered, more than confused.

"You know, that girl with you at lunch..."

"What gir-, ah you mean Mitzi ? She's not, and will never be my girlfriend ! Why ? Are you … jealous ?" The relief that swept over Stella's face was invaluable but was quickly replaced by annoyance and embarrassment at the end of Brandon's sentence.

"Me? Jealous? Ha, keep dreaming Brandon!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"You want me to prove it ? What are you like, five ?"

"Absolut-" Brandon does not have the time to finish his sentence that Stella connected her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Brandon wrapped his arms around Stella's waist, bringing her closer to him, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a long make-out session, they parted, panting and looked at each other a few minutes before Stella bite her lips coquettish and returned clean the windows, leaving a confused but strangely happy Brandon.

* * *

**Hey fans of my heart ! Thanks you so much, for add to your favorite and follow this story it means a lot for me ! Thanks for reviewing too, and I'm sorry for the late I'm actually spending all my time with my cousins and I don't have the time to write. I'm not that proud about this chapter, but I'm so tired that I don't really care about it and told myself that I'll do better next time ! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I think I'm going to update the next week. On that, goodbye dearies !**

**~Angel**


End file.
